Gives You Hell
by xXxrouxXx
Summary: I hope it gives you hell! Song-fic...K  for no reason...probably safe enough for K xD Ummm...Piper/Jason so obviously implied ex Piper/Leo xD


**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Gives You Hell by All American Rejects**

Leo sat bolt upright in his bed, staring at the blank wall in front of him self. The moon was still high in the sky, flooding the room with light. He changed his dead and upset face to a smile. _That's better,_ he thought as he climbed out of bed. It wasn't really time to get out of bed, heck, that wasn't the time to be in bed. It had only been 4:00…now it was 4:30. Greeeaaaat, but he'd been so tired, needed…still needs sleep. Piper was still working, with her 9 to 5 job, never changing but earning enough to keep her family in the safe…ish zone. Being the amazingly active demigod she was, it was probably killing her to work so normally. _No, we're not thinking of her, _he thought to himself stubbornly. _She made her choice, she's got Jason now._

_I wake up every evening  
>With a big smile on my face<br>And it never feels out of place.  
>And you're still probably working<br>At a 9 to 5 pace  
>I wonder how bad that tastes<br>_

Whenever Leo passed her on the street, not that it happened often, they just worked near each other…actually they lived across the street from each other. That didn't mean they saw each other much. He always wished that she was secretly feeling all the pain that he felt, all the regret about it. He hoped it made her feel like she was down with Hades.

_When you see my face  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<br>When you walk my way  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<em>

Truth was, they didn't live in the best place of town, in fact it was pretty shady. Even with her charm speaking powers Piper had to bow to normal human laws and fraud and lying in contracts wasn't one of them. They had a small car, small house, nothing that big or good. Piper was so low down compared to normal, everyday she looked like she was lost.

_Now where's your picket fence love  
>And where's that shiny car<br>Did it ever get you far?  
>You never seem so tense, love<br>Never seen you fall so hard  
>Do you know where you are?<br>_

Leo did miss her, but whenever he thought that he scolded himself. _No, I don't miss her, she was the one who said no, LET GO! _He would tell himself. But saying that too himself, well he was lying.

_Truth be told I miss you  
>Truth be told I'm lying<br>_

So, maybe if there was some way she felt like he did, whenever they met for neighbourhood barbeques, or in the morning getting post or walking to work, she did feel like hell. Jason was a good man, easily offended but he paid attention to her, well more fool him. Piper didn't deserve that sort of attention. Maybe looking at him everyday would make her regret the decision, Leo would be just as good, no scratch that, BETTER than Jason anyday.

_When you see my face  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<br>When you walk my way  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<br>If you find a man thats worth the damn and treats you well  
>Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell<br>Hope it gives you hell  
><em>

Where did it go wrong? Was it the fights or the endless monsters that attacked them? Maybe it was the fact that Piper felt she had more in common with Jason, or the fact he was always there and they couldn't do anything? Or maybe…well the list is endless.

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
>Where did it all go wrong?<br>But the list goes on and on_

But Leo had a façade of complete lack of emotion. No showing any emotion on his face with Piper around. No remembering how good they were together or what a good team they were together. She could take back that time in the kitchen learning to cook. And the surfing lesson he had given her. And the camping trips. She could take back all the freaking quests they had together. They were not any use to Leo anymore. They never talked so what was the point in remembering them. She could take back all the lies she feed him about them loving each other. None of it was true. Piper walked around looking like a kicked puppy. She had no reason too. Leo was the one that was hurt, NOT HER. She wore it all the time, well unless Jason was near her.

_Now you'll never see  
>What you've done to me<br>You can take back your memories  
>They're no good to me<br>And here's all your lies  
>If you look me in the eyes<br>With the sad, sad look  
>That you wear so well<em>

_Well, my face should give you hell. Our song should make you feel hell. If you sing, you should feel hell. Anything to do with me should give you hell. Everything should put you though hell._

_When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell  
>And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell<br>When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
>You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell<em>

**Words: 918**

**Well, a song-fic…that makes no sense, WHOOP WHOOP! –dances- Give's you hell by AAR equals an amazing song! :D and I may have just ruined it with this fic but who gives a dam NOT ME! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Please leave a comment. I must say I am a Leper/Peo supporter so Yeah…Team Leper! Woop woop! I reckon that Leo and Piper were dating before Jason ruined it all. And all the memories that Piper has are actually of Leo but Hera just messed 'em up xD Anyway! Loooong A/N. Please review :D**

**xXxrouxXx**


End file.
